Winter's Heartbreak
by Froooooooooooooooooooooost
Summary: Deidara accidentally blows up Sasori's room. Sasori gets mad at him and tells Deidara something which sends Deidara out into the snow crying. When Sasori looks for him, he finds a Deidara which is unconscious and barely breathing! What will Sasori do?
1. Chapter 1

Winter's heartbreak

It was just another day in the akatsuki headquarters with our favourite blond bomber Deidara rushing into a certain puppeteer's room.

" Danna! Danna! You have to see this un!"

"What is it, brat?"

"Look!"

In the palm of Deidara stood a small clay sculpture . Deidara had spent all night working on it. It was a bomb, of course, but it was different. This one had a 'timed' explosion. Not exactly timed, but rather, it exploded on contact with a hard surface. He had made it specially for Sasori to use as back-up in battles.

"Danna! This one's not like the others! It explodes on hitting the ground!Thats so cool right?" Yelled the bomber excitedly as he accidentally dropped it. Sasori, realising what Deidara had just did, suddenly reached out in an attempt to save it, but was too late as the bomb hit the floor.

"Oh shit…"

"BOOM!

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a coughing blonde and a very pissed off puppeteer, who was trying to clear the inside of Hiruko of smoke. Deidara, frightened of what would happen, took this chance to slip out the door and run down the hallway, knocking into Tobi in the process.

"Hi Deidara-senpai! Why are you running down the hallway? Oh, have you seen Zetsu-san around? Tobi wants to-"

" Tobi! There's no time! I accidentally bombed Sasori no danna's room and he's after me, un! If he catches me, I'm dead! So if you want me to live, then don't tell danna that you saw me here, un!"

"Hai, Tobi would do anything for Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Oh, and if you slip up and tell him anything and he catches me, I'll kill you with my art, un!"

"Hai! Hai! Tobi will not tell anything to Sasori san." Cried Tobi before running down the hallway to look for Zetsu, closely followed by Deidara, who was looking for a place to hide.

(Back to Sasori's room)

"Cough! Cough! Ugh, that brat sure did it this time!" Groaned Sasori as he crawled out of Hiruko, done clearing out the inside of it.

"Speaking of that brat, where is he?" Sasori sat there wondering for a full minute before coming to the conclusion that Deidara must have set it up.

Suddenly, throughout the hallway, there was a loud yell of,

"DEIDARAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU, BRAT?"

Then, there was an equally loud yell from the opposite side,

"SASORI YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING INTERRUPTED MY FUCKING RITUAL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HIDAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP! YOU DIPSHIT?"

This when on for more than an hour, an everyone was getting very annoyed with them, when suddenly,

" SASORI! HIDAN! I COMMAND BOTH OF YOU TO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"FINE!"

"Alright…"

Right then, everyone in the base was thinking: "Thank god for leader-sama"

(With Deidara)

From his hiding place, Deidara shivered, yes, shivered, as the hiding place he had picked had been outside, and it suddenly started snowing.

"Hope danna's not too mad at me." He sighed. Deidara slowly got up in the snow and walked back into the base.

A few minutes later, Deidara nervously knocked on Sasori's door.

"D-Danna?"

The door suddenly flung open and the puppeteer glared at him.

"Where have you been, brat? Do you know that you nearly destroyed my puppet materials?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to blow up your room, un…"

"You are the most useless partner I've ever had!"

"Danna, Sasori-no-danna, you don't mean that, right?" Asked Deidara tearfully, his eyes starting to water.

"Of course I mean it, brat! You can die for all I care! In fact, the sooner, the better! I'll be able to get a new partner. Of course, and have no need to see you again, brat!"

Sasori's cruel reply cut through Deidara's heart like a hot knife to butter and the blonde started sobbing uncontrollably. You see, Deidara loved Sasori, and hearing the puppeteer say that made his heart shatter.

"Danna, please, un! It was an accident, un!" Deidara asked, tears streaming down his face.

The only response he got was a slammed door. At that moment, Deidara made a decision. He knocked on the door again and asked: "Danna, will you be happy if I am gone?"

There was a short pause, and then he could hear a "Yes" echo from under the door.

Deidara, bowing his head down, murmured a soft "okay then" before trudging out of the base, back into the snow, where he slowly walked away from the base.

(Back with Sasori)

"Wheres that brat now? Wondered Sasori, after a few hours, beginning to get worried.

Sure, the blonde was certainly annoying, but the puppeteer had actually started to enjoy his company, and he knew that he had fallen for the blond annoying bomber, Deidara.

"Perhaps I should go look for him…Hope I didn't upset him too much…"Thought Sasori, as he got ready to leave and told leader-sama that he was going to look for Deidara, and was given consent as he had started wondering where the blonde had went as well.

(Back with Deidara)

Deidara's hands and feet were numbed with cold as he shivered in the snow with only his shirt and cloak on, and with nothing on him except his clay pouch. His teeth chattered as he hoped that the snow would stop soon, or at least lighten up. Too bad though, as the snow was beginning to get heavier, and so were his footsteps. He pushed himself to ignore the numbing cold, but it wasn't long before he succumbed to the darkness due to the bitter cold.

Just before he collapsed, he heard someone calling: "Deidara, where are you?" repeatedly. He used the last of his strength to make a very small explosion to show his position and then blacked out.

(With Sasori)

"Deidara! Where are you?" Sasori called out repeatedly, scouting the area to see if he could find the blonde. After about an hour, he had gotten rather far from the base and was about to give up when suddenly, there was a small explosion. Not even big enough to knock down a tree, but still an explosion. Sasori had recognised the explosion as coming from Deidara, as there was probably no one else who would respond using an explosion. He hurried over to the area and searched around, knowing that the blonde had to be somewhere near.

He had expected to find the blonde shivering, but what ha saw made his blood turn cold. Deidara was lying flat out on the ground unconscious, his face as cold as ice.

"Deidara!" He rushed over to the unconscious blonde and scooped him into his arms.

He put an ear to Deidara's chest, and was relieved that the blonde was still breathing, but frightened as the heartbeat was slower than normal. Immediately, Sasori took off his cloak and wrapped it around Deidara, trying to prevent the blonde from losing anymore heat.

Sasori then carried the blonde in his arms, bridal style, clutching him closely while hurrying back to the base, and speeding up when he heard Deidara's heartbeat get softer, realising that he loved the blonde, as annoying as he was, and could not live without him.

End of chapter 1

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What will happen to poor Deidara? Oh, hurry Sasori, hurry!

Will Sasori lose Deidara after realising his love?

Watch out for the next chapter! Please review~ And no flaming. Flames will be used to burn flamers.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Oh, I have edited some parts after reading your reviews, so anyway…Thank you~

Now for the chapter to begin~

Chapter 2

After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the base. Sasori immediately brought the blonde into his room and laid him onto his bed, covering him with multiple sheets of blanket.

"Deidara…please be alright…" Sasori thought, running his hands through the blonde's hair. He then laid his head onto Deidara's chest, and checked his heartbeat. Pleased to find that his heartbeat was getting stronger, Sasori went to his chair and then drifted off to sleep, exhausted from carrying the blonde all the way back from the snowy wilderness.

He was awakened sharply when he heard coughing, followed by a soft groan coming from the blonde. Sasori immediately rushed over to the blonde's side, and saw that although he was still unconscious, colour had returned to his cheeks. Relieved, he was about to go back to his chair, when a hand suddenly grabbed him.

"Danna….don't leave….don't leave me all alone…" Sasori turned around quickly as he heard the soft whisper. He saw Deidara's hand clutching his cloak tightly, as if it were a lifeline. When he tried to tug away, Sasori saw the blonde start trembling and guiltily, he immediately wrapped his arms around him in a protective gesture. The trembling immediately ceased, and Sasori soon found himself drifting off to dreamland once again.

Deidara awoke to find himself in the arms of Sasori and suddenly remembered what had happened. He started to sob softly, and unknowingly woke up Sasori, who was very concerned.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori asked worriedly, locking eyes with Deidara causing him to sob even more. Suddenly, it hit him that what he had said to Deidara at that time had probably caused this.

"Sasori no danna…..why am I still alive? Didn't I die in the snow, un?" The blonde asked softly.

"I brought you back here…"

"Why? You would be happier if I was dead, right?" On saying this, Deidara started trembling again.

Suddenly Sasori felt like smacking himself for making Deidara, his love, so sad.

"Deidara, don't cry! I didn't mean it that way. I just-"

"I-its alright, d-danna…you're right…I should j-just die…I'm worthless..." Saying that, Deidara attempted to move away from Sasori, but was stopped as Sasori grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"No, Deidara, stop saying that! I didn't mean all those things I said to you at that time, so please…stop it….I care for you a lot…."

"R-really, un?" Deidara looked at him in shock, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Yes… I love you, Deidara…and I don't know what to do if you are gone...so please don't cry…" Sasori whispered softly while wiping away the tears from Deidara's face. Softly, he pressed his lips to the blonde's. When he pulled away, the blonde suddenly pulled him close, burying his head into Sasori's chest, murmuring a soft "love you danna…" before he fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying.

"Heh, love you too…brat…" Sasori muttered, laying his head atop the sleeping blonde's, drifting to dreamland for a very peaceful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The end

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for all the reviews people! Well this is how the story ends. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review~


End file.
